Rescue Me
by lady white roses
Summary: After a night on the town Nigel saves a mysterious girl from disaster and finds himself falling head over heels for her. But will her past let them be together? / Nigel/OC


_Lady white roses here! ok friends this is my first cj fan fic so go easy._

_most don't like OC 's but I had to. Nigel needs someone too! Ps I absolutely hate hate hate Kate with a deep passion. Nobody should be a total bitch to Nigel. He is such a sweetheart!_

_Anyway on with the show my lovelies!_

_I own nothing nor profit from it except imaging Nigel with my OC. Tehe._

The Boston night air was cool and crisp but that was not the reason Erin had moved from the "Big Apple" . It hadn't even been a week and she was already on the run again. Her high top sneakers made soft pats on the sidewalk as she ran through the busy night. Past pubs and coffee shops , she jogged , looking back at her sneaking pursuer. Her heart pounded as she clutched her keys and glanced quickly at the on-going traffic. She stepped off the curb and into the busy traffic.

Nigel walked out of the pub with an impish grin plastered on his thin lips. He always enjoyed a night out on the town . It beat spending time at his lonely pad with his strange roommate and the numerous cats or at the office finding ways to get in or out of trouble thanks to Jordan. He tugged on his yellow and white streaked motorcycle helmet on and made way to his bike. He watched the cars go by as he saw a young woman darted into the road. He saw the cars rushing toward her just as fast as his mind went through calculations as to if he could reach her in time. He lunged in to the street , his legs pumping like pistons and his leather jacket flew out away from him . His arms encircled her waist as the two went sailing into the air narrowly missing the on-coming traffic. They both landed on the sidewalk with a loud thud. The two were on their side, her head was buried in the soft fabric of his shirt. The sound of screeching tires and honking of horns echoed through the night.

" Bloody yanks!" Nigel cursed. His voice was muffled on account of his helmet. He let out a deep sigh before realizing he needed to check on his fair damsel. " Oi! Are you ok, luv?" He asked as he peeled himself away from her. He suddenly felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. His stomach tightened and then he felt the wings of butterflies flapping about his knotted stomach. She looked up at him with stormy blue almond shaped eyes as dark hair fell across her forehead. Her beauty was simple and fair but her eyes , the windows to the soul , was what caught him breathless . She was a mystery that he wanted to solve but his suave nature had evaded him. He watched her pale pink lips open to speak . He dared to wonder if those lips that blushed to the color of newborn rose buds where as soft as they looked or if they tasted sweet like wine.

"Yes! thank you so much! I can't believe I did that!" she replied as her cheeks flushed. She gazed at him for a moment. She couldn't see much of his facial features but that didn't stop her from staring into his coffee colored eyes. She watched the skin around his eyes cease as he smiled at her. His mind was racing wildly for something to say ,nothing cheesy or overly used . He was fumbling over words in his mind as he stared at her.

" Is your arm ok?" He asked as rubbed her elbow . "We landed kinda hard." He started to rise to his feet, bringing her with him. His arms still wrapped around her. "Anything broken?"

She smiled. "I'm fine aside from some scraps." She brushed herself off. "Are you ok?"

"Never better, luv" Nigel exclaimed as she giggled a little. " Would you like me to take you someplace. Perhaps we should have you checked out?"

" I'm fine really! My apartment is only a few blocks .Could you take me home?"

Nigel grinned as he gestured over to his motorcycle. " Your chariot awaits, my dear."

The two walked to his bike as he took her in. She wore a military green coat with a gray hood and light blue jeans that were faded in all the right places not to mention hugged every delicate curve of her lower body. He smirked at her shoes. Converse Black High Tops. Her hair was not much longer than his .It was styled to be long in the front and sweep just above her eyes only to be tucked behind her ear. It flipped out and spiked in the back. He tore his eyes away just long enough to hand her his spare helmet, his mind was still fumbling over what exactly to say. He couldn't believe that he was so frazzled over a mere woman. Nevertheless, he kept his cool and the conversation casual.

"There we are, luv. We'll just tuck that strap under your chin and away we go," he muttered as he helped her with the helmet's strap.

"Thank you again." She blushed as his hands brushed her face.

She observed him as he helped her with the helmet. He was so tall and lanky. Equally proportioned throughout.. He wore simple blue jeans that had a chain hooked from his front belt loop to probably his wallet which was tucked safely away in his back pocket. His leather jacket framed his torso well and underneath was a crimson t-shirt . A silver necklace circle his neck and of course, his helmet hid everything else. She smiled at the sense of mystery. He was her tall, dark, and possibly handsome hero.

He turned to climb on the bike and swung his lengthy legs over. The bike roared to life as he reached out to help her climb on. She straddled the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist carefully . He revved the engine and took off toward her apartment.

"Turn here!" she shouted as he followed her command.

He pulled up next to the curb and came to a stop. She climbed off and fumbled with the strap to the helmet.

"Here, luv. Let me get that for you," Nigel offered.

She tugged the helmet off and handed it to him. She smiled as her eyes made contact with his. She was forgetting something but the trauma of the previous event made it hard for her to think straight or maybe she was still in awe over her savior.

" Thank you again ...you save my life!" She blushed. " My name's Erin."

His eyes smiled as he nodded his head. He still had the engine running and could barely hear her. He was unsure of what to do now. Does he ask to go inside or does he just leave ? For the first time Nigel the suave and smooth talking brit who could win any heart he chose could not think of what do next. And with that though she was gone.

Erin had waited for his name and he failed to answer. She turned little dejected and went to the steps to her apartment. She fumbled with her keys and unlocked the door disappearing inside. She pressed her back to the door and slumped to the floor in relief. She wished she could have at least repaid him for saving her in more ways than one.

_ok my lovelies there's the beginning of something wonderful and mysterious. I'm not sure how well I nailed Nigel. He may be a little out of character, but ever the smoothest talking man can mess up when he finds the woman that might just complete him. ps I haven't decided when this takes place before Kate or if she replaces Kate . More to the mystery_

_ta-ta_


End file.
